I Gave Draco The Black Family Last Name
by DaughterofHypnos17
Summary: What if Narcissa Malfoy saved Draco from getting the dark mark in her own unconventional way. How will Draco's life be different? How does he act? Wo are his Friends? AU in which Sirius, James, Lily, and Remus never died. For Ilvermorny's Monthly Chapter #3


Ilvermorny Monthly Chapter: November

Narcissa's P.O.V

I sit, sweat dripping down my forehead, staring at my newborn son. St. Mungo's staff helped me deliver safely. I look around, seeing happy women holding babies of both genders. Their smiling, looking down upon their sleeping child; holding their husbands hand, looking lovingly into each others eyes.

I want my son to grow up with a loving father, but unfortunately my husband is a Malfoy. And a Malfoy is forbidden from public displays of affection, which includes staring wistfully at his newborn son with his wife.

I truly don't believe in his stupid family rules; honestly I find them disgraceful. Even the Blacks, a very strict pureblood family in which I was born in too, was not as strict as to not see their newborn child.

So here I am, sitting alone, staring wistfully at my newborn child. I smirk at myself knowing that I get to name him; I mean his father isn't going to come into the room anytime soon, so I find no problem choosing a name on my own.

Gently moving the bleachy blonde hair out of his now closed eyes, I look happily at him deciding whether or not to carry on the Black family tradition of naming a their children after constellations.

"Draco" I murmur softly into my sons wonderful, baby scented, crown.

"Excuse me," exclaims a nearby nurse, she turns in my direction.

"Oh sorry," I apologize, "Can I have to birth certificate forms?"

I was raised to always answer asked questions; it always gets on my nerves. Not being able to yell and strangle someone because it's 'unladylike'.

Once the pug-faced nurse hands me the clip board she immediately takes Draco over to his temporary crib so I'm able to write all of the legal information down.

Name, First: Draco

Name,Second: Lucious

Surname: Malfoy

Oh how I wish I could put him under the Black family name; give him my share of the inheritance. If I could just give him my maiden name so he could get out of the mark, he could never be tainted by the Dark Lord.

I quickly erase 'Malfoy' off the page and rewriting in his legal name 'Black'. Handing the board back to the nurse was a little bit of a painful stretch, so I beckon her over to my bed.

"My husband is never to see these papers," I begin, "I want them to be returned to me after being privately shown to the minister, I shall lock them away from there."

She scatters away, following my instructions to a T. Once I'm alone again the only thing that runs through my brain is how I just saved my son from a horrible fate.

/Three Weeks Later/ Grimmauld Place/

I knock carefully at my cousins door, making sure not to disturb the neighbours. A dark haired, scruffy looking man answers the door.

"Narcissa," he says, shocked at why I'm gracing him with my presence.

"Hello Sirius," I gesture to the door, "may we come in?"

"We," he says very confused.

I swing Draco's carrier just a bit to draw Sirius's attention to him.

"Oh, I never knew," he states apologetically.

"Not many did," I whisper, barely audible.

"Oh," he mutters, opening the door; inviting us in.

Once we were situated and have had kreacher Bring us a cup or two of tea, I begin discussing the topic of serious matter.

"So you have a baby," Sirius states, awkwardly.

"I do, would you like to hold him?" I ask.

The shaggy haired man looks stunned at my question, "Sure," he stutters.

I gently lift Draco up and out of his carry-case and hand him over to my cousin. Sirius takes Draco into his arms as if it's a natural occurrence, he stares at my son, cooing occasionally.

"I'd like to further discuss some very important matters that involve Draco's well-being," I supply.

"Cissy, you seem really tense, calm down, you don't have to be so formal with me."

My posture instantly flops and I let my hair down out of it's fancy, up, and unnatural state.

"Thank Merlin, you were always my favourite," I reply, slouching heavily.

"Alright, what's the matter at hand?" Sirius asks while staring wistfully at my blonde headed son.

"I gave Draco the Black last name," I report.

"That doesn't sound so bad, what does Lucious think on the matter?"

"Thats one of the issues," I mumble.

"Louder Cissy," he firmly states.

"I never told him," I say, ashamed of my actions of wrong doing.

"At least you never gave yourself full custody," the shaggy headed man teases.

He doesn't know that he's guessed one hundred percent correct until my grave expression gives my motives away.

"Cissy you didn't," he exclaims, careful not to drop the gentle creature sleeping in the crook of his elbow.

"I did, and I need you to store the papers in the inheritance vault," I whine and beg simultaneously.

"I will."

"Thank merlin," I practically shout.

"However," he starts, smirking, "I get a visit from you and Draco at least once every two weeks."

"Deal," we shake.

I jump up and do a happy dance, complete lack of poise. I the look at my cousin's happy face as he gazes upon my son.

"Sirius?" I question.

"Yes."

"How are you so good with my Draco?" asking inappropriate questions was something I could only do with my very informal, Griffindor cousin.

"Lily and James are expecting," he beams.

"When?" Curiosity oozing out of my voice.

"Late July."

"That's wonderful," I exclaim like an overgrown child.

"The best part is that they've chosen me as godfather," he calms, then continues, "they've entrusted me with an actual responsibility."

Our visit ended with plans made for another visit sometime before Lily's birth in July. I felt like I would lose control a lot more often with frequent visits to Sirius; and I felt like I would enjoy every visit, they would each hold a dear place in my memories because I could only truly be myself around my loose lipped cousin.

/Three Years Later/Draco is Three/

It was Draco's third birthday and he had yet to show any magical ability. It was beginning to frighten his father past his breaking point. He would constantly ask me whether or not we should have a second 'just in case' was his phrase. He would act as if Draco were a Squib, I mean come on the boy is barely three; I hadn't show magical ability until primary school.

But my typical pureblood husband must have his son show magical performance before the age of four; it's unbelievable. Naturally I had ranted this off to both Sirius and Andromeda (I had reconnected with my sister after my conversation with Sirius) and they both strongly believe that I am right.

As of the moment Draco and I were playing with his brand knew muggle blocks, given to him by Andy and Ted. He gently places the arched block over two rectangular blocks.

"Mama wook," he cries, pointing his small, little chubby hand at his newly placed block.

"Yes Draco, that's fantastic," I cheer at him.

Before he could place another block, some of the blocks Draco wasn't attention too began to float- well levitate.

I wasn't moving them so that meant, "Lucius, get your lazy arse in here."

I quickly look over at my son, "And you're not aloud to repeat that phrase," I point at him, wiggling my finger. I quickly snap a picture of Draco's new magic and send it over to my beloved family. I will always want Sirius and Andromeda to follow the important memories in my son's life.

My husband practically prances into the room; showing his power and authority over me.

"Yes, Narcissa," he drawls, lengthening his S's.

Obviously he hasn't noticed the large levitating blocks swimming around the room. Moving and flailing my arms around in a gesture to the solid, moving objects, hoping he'll notice them.

"Well Narcissa if you wanted to levitate Draco's muggle blocks you didn't need my permission," he deadpans.

"AHhhhhhh," I shout out in anger and frustration.

"Draco. Is. Levitating. The. Blocks," I spell out in the most obvious way possible.

"Draco?" he says in surprise.

"Yes Draco," I yelp out.

"Oh my gods," He cries, pulling me into an unnatural display of affection, especially for a Malfoy.

For the next half an hour my husband ran around the manor- in a very Malfoy way- shouting 'My Son is Not a Squib!'.

/Four Years Later/Draco is Seven/

"Ma, why isn't father coming to visit uncle Sirius with us," my sons questions.

I look wistfully at him, not wanting to answer his question, "Hunny, he just doesn't have time."

"What does he do in his time then?" he asks with wide eyes.

"He works," I answer not wanting to give too much away.

"What does he work on my Mama?" My blonde haired son asks innocently.

"Um," trying to think of a lie is much harder than it should be, "He's working on a very important potion."

"I wanna make potions just like uncle Severus and Father," he says unfazed.

"That's a good dream Draco."

Just as finish Number 12 Grimmauld Place come into view. Stepping through the magical barrier and walking up to the front door, my son toys to reach the giant knocker with every ounce of strength and height he could muster. In the end I reached and knocked on the door, against Draco's wishes of course.

"Uncle Sirius," Draco quickly releases my hand and runs into the open arms of my cousin.

"Hello Draco, how are buddy," the shaggy haired man asks.

"I'm doing swell," he says puffin his chest out.

"Now who taught you to talk like that?" Sirius questions poking his side.

"Father did, he says that's how Malfoy's talk."

"Not around Uncle Sirius," he counters pointing his finger jokingly, "Guess who's here to play?"

"Who who," My son chants excited.

Suddenly a messy, raven haired boy runs into the room; followed by a tall man with glasses.

"I'm going to get you," he stops when he sees the door and looks up, "Hello Cissa."

"Hello James, is Lily here as well."

James tentatively gathers his son in his arms, "In the kitchen."

James and Sirius look at each other before yelling "Remus" and running off to play with the two seven year old boys. Harry and Draco have been the greatest of friends since the day they both turned one.

/Four Years Later/Draco is Eleven/

"Harry," Draco runs as fast as he can towards his best friend- who is accompanied by is parents.

The hug the living daylights out of ash beforeDraco then proceeds to greet James and Lily.

"I thought I raised that boy better," my furious husband mumbles from beside me.

He struts over to my baby boy and grabs his arm, almost, most likely, forcefully and pulls him through the platform. Lily's face is a mix between a gasp and anger; she glare daggers at my husband pulling my screeching son through the magical barrier. The sight of him hurting my Draco makes me want to cry and beat him at the sam time.

Lily notices and comes over to me while James takes Harry to the train.

"Are you alright," she asks gently.

"I don't know."

/On the Platform/

"How could you create such a spectical, hugging other boys is not something a Malfoy does," my husband then proceeds to land a very hard, and loud smack on the side of my sons face, creating a hand shades mark.

"Sorry father," he replies obediently; holding back tears.

Once Lucius has went far enough away he sprints so fast he runs straight into my open and awaiting arms.

"How come he doesn't love me Mama," he questions while wetting my sweater.

"I don't know baby, but what he did was not alright," I sooth, "He's going to get quite the yell tonight."

He laughs softly.

"Now let's dry those tears, wouldn't want Harry to see you all puffy eyed," I say, drying a few stray tears leaving wet trails behind.

"OK."

"Come on now let's get you on that train."

/Five Years Later/Draco is Sixteen/

"Then he shall become a death eater as soon as he is home," Lucius says excited.

"Absolutely not, my son will not take part in this nonsense!" I shout, demanding my husband to not make this terrible choice for my son.

"He will do whatever I say for he is a Malfoy," he counters.

I was about to walk away, but then I remembered, Draco isn't a Malfoy.

"He doesn't have to do anything you say," I scream in the hall, "he never did, for he is born into the Noble House of Black," I say grinning pleased at my earlier accomplishments.

Lucius stands, gripping his wand, preparing to murder; I run to my room and pack all of my items in sight. On the way out of the manor I owl both Lily and Draco, informing them of my new home, Number 12 Grimmauld place.

/One Year Later/ After the War/

Here we all stand, on Hogwarts grounds, having just defeated Voldemort, Harry and Draco are in the corner making small talk about previous events; meanwhile I sit and stare at the character Draco has become.

Even though he has had a horrible father all of his life he still managed to be sweet and caring and everything good in the world. He never had a lot of choices as a child and I think he managed to make all of the right decisions. Most of all he managed to snag a really great unconventional family along the way.


End file.
